A Small Favor
by Grendle1853
Summary: The Dark Knight need some help, so he asks the Princess.


The idea of this story hit me out of nowhere at 2:00 AM, so I decided to type it up. BETAed by DaisyJane, enjoy!

**A Small Favor**

As Batman typed on his computer in his cave he heard someone walking up to him from behind.

"I miss your old boots," he told her.

"What a girl can't change her wardrobe from time to time?" Diana asked with mirth in her voice.

The Batman spun his chair around to look at his guest. After giving her a thorough appraisal he said, "Overall though I have to say I like the new outfit."

"Yeah, its a bit of a holdover from another life," she said. "Though I guess you would understand."

"Indeed," he answered. "The jacket is a nice touch."

"Well capes are so last season," she said with a fake air-head tone which earned her a half grin from him. "So is there a reason why you invited me down here, or do you just like to look at me in my new clothes?"

"If I were to say the latter?" he asked.

"I'd say either take a picture or ask me out," Wonder Woman answered with a smirk. "But I know you well enough to know that you have something important to tell me but you don't want to for some reason and your trying to stall."

The Batman nodded his head in acceptance. "I have a favor to ask you," he admitted.

She crossed her arms and waited patiently through the few minutes of silence that followed. "There is a man on a private island who is conducting illegal and unethical experiments on humans," he finally said.

"Go on," she encouraged, her curiosity peaked. She was interested in what he'd already told her but could also sense that he hadn't told her everything.

"The people he's experimenting on are all poor and from third world countries. He ships them in and pays them to get their consent and keep them quiet," he continued.

"And your planning on bringing him down," she surmised. "Now one ,why do you need my help, and two, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Some of his experiments have been on meta humans, he has souped up his guards and probably himself with stolen powers and that is why I need your help," he answered.

Diana rolled her eyes, sometimes dealing with Bruce was like pulling teeth. "And...?"

"When we take him down, I need to steal a sample of a substance made from one of his experiments," Batman told her while not looking at her.

"What your recent death left you feeling in need of super powers?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I...was not...dead," he told her in an exasperated tone. "And the serum is not for me."

"Well Bruce, if you want me on this mission you're going to have to tell me what exactly this substance is and why you want it so badly that you are asking for my help," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

He knew he had no choice so he told her everything. He made sure to explain everything thoroughly as she would continue to question him if he left anything out and she listened in silence until he finished. When he was done telling her everything she stayed silent, mentally digesting the enormity of everything he'd just told her.

"Say something," he said after a few minutes, her silence for once making him a bit nervous.

"You know that all of what you want us to do is illegal?" she questioned him.

"I've broken the law for far less noble purposes," he replied.

She nodded her head in acquiescence. "All right then, I'm in. For the mission and...for after," Wonder Woman told him.

The Batman stood and said, "Very well, let's get this done."

...

The Invisible Jet flew over the island home of the sinister Dr. Laterly. "You look ill at ease," Diana said to her passenger.

"Something about this vehicle has never felt right," the Batman answered.

"Considering your company designed and built this one that is truly a frighting statement," Wonder Woman said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she turned the plane. "I'm going to set her down on the other side of that mountain."

"Good, according to satellite images there are no patrols on that side," he informed her.

She landed the translucent aircraft and its two occupants jumped out. The two heroes silently raced through the palm trees, hardly making any more noise then the breeze shaking the leaves above them. A few minutes and a few miles later, they emerged from the trees and bush to the sheer looking rock wall of the mountain side.

The Batman took out a grapple gun and said, "The mountain is sheer but not large, it should only take us an hour or two to get over it."

"Yeah. Or...," Wonder Woman said before wrapping her arms around his chest and gently lifting off into the air. The Batman grumbled as he put away the grapple gun. "Oh I'm sorry, were you really looking forward to rock climbing tonight?"

"No," Batman answered in a monotone.

She laughed at his response, "Kal said you hate being flown."

The Batman relaxed a bit in her arms. "For some reason I feel a little less like Lois Lane when you're the pilot," he told her.

The two quickly glided over the mountain and landed a small distance away from their target. That target was a sizable mansion with a high concrete wall with barb wire on top and guard posts at every corner. Diana squinted her eyes and saw three groups of three men in black suits, all armed with machine guns, patrolling the outside while three more were in each guard post. "You said the guards were enhanced?"

"They have enhanced strength, agility, and senses," he answered.

"To what levels?" she asked as she continued to assess the situation.

He thought for half a second before answering, "Around the common Thanagarian level."

Wonder Woman nodded in understanding. "Whats your plan?"

"It's rather simple actually," he answered. "You burst in the front and get everyone's attention, then I make my way to the lab."

The Amazon smiled as she took off her jacket and cracked her knuckles. "Sounds like fun!"

As the Dark Knight became one with the shadows, the superhuman princess charged full out strait for the main gate. Two of the three men patrols soon took notice and began firing their weapons at her even though it did them no good. The swarm of bullets all bounced off her fast moving red and gold bracelets. The six men bravely stood their ground, only to be completely bowled over by Wonder Woman seconds before she smashed into the main gate and brought it down completely.

Every guard ran to join a vain attempt to try and bring her down and no one noticed as a dark shape scaled the wall, then grappled across to the mansion. The Batman silently entered through a window, then quickly made his way down through the expansive rooms. Two guards remained in the house, one on either side of the door that led to the basement lab. They almost simultaneously felt a sharp pinch then a massive shock, which knocked them out and sent them flopping to the floor. The Batman then put away his charged dart throwers and quickly slipped past them through the door.

After the Dark Knight made it down the steps he found a young girl in a chemical bath. She had tubes and wires sticking out of her in several places. As he looked over both her and the screens with her vitals, the Batman heard the familiar sound of a .44 magnum being cocked.

"You get away from my experiment! My work is too important for you ridiculous idiots to interfere with it!" Dr. Laterly ordered.

.

"The girl that he has been experimenting on is under fourteen," Batman said in a calm voice. "Make it hurt."

Before the doctor could make sense of his situation, a golden lasso wrapped around his arms and torso and pulled him back to a very upset Wonder Woman. Two punches and a knee later, the good doctor's jaw was broken, half his teeth were knocked out, one side of his ribs were fractured and his chances of natural procreation were significantly reduced.

Diana dropped his crumbled form and walked toward to her partner's side and looked down at his patient. "Will she be alright?"

The Batman didn't answer her for a second as he read a chart hanging off of the chemical bath. "Yes. The doctor's experiment was still in its early stages, so after a few months she should make a full recovery." He stopped her from lifting the girl. "I meant a few months in this bath."

Wonder Woman slowly pulled her arms away from the girl. She looked around and but saw no other "experiments" and said, "Okay thats objective one."

The Batman walked over to a medical fridge, opened it and pulled out a large vial filled with a thick clear liquid. "Objective two, in hand."

"All right, hide that and I'll call in J'onn to help transport the girl," she told him. For a few seconds, Batman simply held the vial and stared at the contents until Diana placed her hand on his shoulder and broke the spell. "Are you sure that will work?" she asked

"Yes, though I still intend to test it thoroughly before using it," he answered.

Then he concealed the prize and Diana made the call.

...

About a week after Batman and Wonder Woman's secret mission, Barbara Gordon sat in front of her bank of computer screens dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a Superman T-shirt. "Bluebird, you really thought you'd be Batman number three for a while after HE got back?" she asked into her headset.

"Number three! How am I number three?" Nightwing shouted back.

"Azrael was number two, thats makes you three," she replied while typing away.

"Yeah right," Nightwing replied. "So HE will always be number one huh?"

"No, he needs no number, he's just Batman," Barbara told him, giggling at her friend and former lover being put in his place. "If it makes you feel better you'll always be the first Nightwing."

"Actually I took the name from a Kryptonian legend, so technically I'm at least Nightwing number two," he admitted morosely to her.

Barbara burst into full and outright laughter at his confession. "Well I guess that makes you the Robin then, boy wonder!" she finally choked out. As he grumbled at her she asked, "Are you stopping in after your patrol?"

"I don't know, will you make it worth my while?" Nightwing flirted.

"Oh yeah," she whispered in a husky voice. "I'll order pizza."

"Yay pizza!" Nightwing shouted in joy before he cut the connection.

Barbara shook her head and laughed at her friend's childish reaction. Before she could continue with her work, there was a knock at her door. She looked at the monitor which showed the feed from the security camera mounted in the hall outside the door. The monitor showed Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince, both in civilian attire, waiting outside.

Barbara immediately wheeled to the door and unlocked it opening it to greet her friends. "Hey guys! This is a pleasant if, unsuspected surprise. Dick and I were going to order pizza, you want to join in?"

"No," Bruce answered. "That is not why we are here."

There were several seconds of silence where Barbara waited for Bruce to speak and tell her the reason for his visit. But Bruce was suddenly uncharacteristically quiet. Diana decided to take the initiative. "Bruce has a something he wants to give to you."

"Ooh I love presents! Especially when their from rich guys with a great understanding of computers!" she said excitedly.

"It is not that kinda of present," Diana told her while Bruce stayed eerily silent.

"Okay, now you guys are kinda creeping me out," Barbra said.

Bruce knelt down to eye level with her and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Barbra looked into his blue eyes for a second before answering, "Yes."

Then he stood and pulled out a syringe filled with a thick liquid. "Lean forward," he commanded.

Barbara looked at Diana and, after seeing her friend smiling and nodding her head, complied with his request and leaned forward.

Bruce pulled up her shirt and swabbed her back with an alcohol wipe before carefully injecting the liquid into her spine. Diana quickly grabbed her shoulders to hold her still as she hissed in pain. He'd barely removed the needle when Barbara started to convulse. Diana continued to hold her gently by the shoulders.

"I know it is painful as feeling returns to the nerves but it'll pass soon. Just try and hold on," Bruce said as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

As she thrashed around in pain, she kicked Bruce hard in the leg. Suddenly everything stopped and Barbara relaxed back in her chair after Diana released her. Bruce slowly stepped back and Diana smiled and cried as Barbara began to slowly move one leg and then the other. Then she planted both on the ground and began to lift herself out of her wheelchair as the two other heroes rush to her side to help her.

"You need to be careful, your legs will still be to weak to support you. You will need to rebuild that muscles before you can start to walk around on your own," Bruce advised as he helped her take a few steps, her first steps in years, with a superhero on either side of her helping to support her.

She took a few steps, flexed all of her toes, and swung each leg in turn forward and back. Then her mouth turned into the biggest smile ever and joyous tears began pouring from her eyes. "Tell me this is real," she begged her friends.

"Its real my sister, I promise," Diana told her as rubbed her finger down Barbra's tear stained face. "Soon we can have a girls night out again complete with much dancing.

"The serum has repaired the damage to your spine, and partially strengthened your legs, but it may be a few weeks before..." Bruce explained upon hearing Diana's words.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at him. Barbara threw her arms around him and squeezed him in a giant hug. He shut up and simply held her as she cried and bounced on her heels.

As the three stood there the door opened and Nightwing entered. He stopped instantly and looked on in shock at the scene. "My God...how?" he asked in astonishment as he removes his mask.

Barbara laughed through her tears, then slowly walked forward with Bruce's help and hugged Dick. As he returned the embrace she said, "Bruce. Somehow he...did this."

Dick Grayson looked up at his adoptive father and smiled. "Of course, he's Batman after all." Both Barbara and Diana laughed.

Bruce stepped forward and touched Barbara on the shoulder before turning around and to make his exit. Diana hugged the both of them before following Bruce. She quickly caught up to him and asked, "So when did you start looking for that miracle?"

"Ever since we found out that the Joker's bullet had severed her spine," Bruce answered.

Diana stepped in front of him while taking his face in her hands and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he looked at her in confusion. "I had to do it before Dinah did," she answered with a smirk. Then she took his hand and led him out saying, "I'm in the mood for pizza and you are buying."

"Whatever you say Princess," he answered with a half smile as he walked down the corridor with her.

_The End. Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
